Toy O'Brian
Toy O'Brian is a single by Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. It will be released in 2013, having featured on their 2012 album, Girls. Background The song was one of the first recorded for their Girls album. About When speaking about the lyrics, Ashley O'Brian said, "sometimes we feel controlled in this world, trapped, beaten, cage animals with beautiful bum bums!". Amanda O'Brian later backed up what Ashley had said by smiling, nodding, and saying "Mmm". The video was produced by Oraya who said that she had went with the theme the twins had wanted. Lyrics The studio lyrics are sometimes different to those sang live by the twins. In the official studio audio, the twins sing about being trapped by their beauty like toys. Lyrics such as "Gorgeous song on the radio bet I made it, I'm just a Toy O'Brian, oh. I'm nothing like ma mumma it's just automatic, I feel like a gorgeous little toy. So tired of being abused by these boys, I'm tired of kiddies beating my face up. When I hit my pink car I drive around, my feet don't teach the ground, bet ya don't wish ya knew the type of crashes I'm getting into. Ooh you're not good, you're just flashing like that country farmer boy". feature in the song. Music Video The official music video was released on March 16th 2013. It starts with two little blonde females playing with two blonde dolls. As the music starts, the O'Brian does are seen dancing, chasing each other, singing and being playful in a room. As they are just being naughtier than ever before, various vicious people enter and take them away as they attempt to stop this. Amanda is seen being attacked by The Chinese Slap various times, while Ashley escapes them and starts to charge off. She attempts to do the flying butt slap to escape them, but instead she is tasered in mid air and falls to the ground. They carry her away and tie the girls up, naked, with ropes covering everything. They continue to abuse the twins, treating them like their toys, when the girls decide to make a stand and stop the cruelty. They eat the ropes and free themselves, quickly stopping to put clothes back on, before charging at the attackers and lunging on them. The girls are finally free and escape the awful place. As they are running free, Amanda realises that her clothes have fallen off and is shocked to find a winkle. Ashley laughs about it, pointing at it constantly. When they got home, they find the two girls sitting on the hall floor playing with the dolls. Ashley whispers something in her dear twin's ear. Amanda and Ashley charge at the girls, taking them down. The girls see the winkle and attempt to eat Amanda's eyes out to escape. The twins get off them and Amanda runs up, trying to find clothes. Ashley happily skips up the stairs, slapping her own bumcheeks as she does.